Rotten girl
by Dont Die In My Dreams
Summary: ¿Yo nací para enamorarme de ti? ... *SongFic*


**Hey ¡, les traigo un nuevo FF, y ahora Creek, espero que les guste.**

**La canción en de Hatsune Miku, si tengo alguna falta de ortografía perdónenme xD**

**Pues no soy muy buena en cuanto a redacción en primera persona, espero mejorar lol.**

**Me pasare mas por aquí, tengo una historia en mente que seguro les gustara, creo(?**

**Pdtt: Si hay alguien que quiera dedicarme un FF Ethan x Dylan (Michael x Pete) –Bueno, no me lo dediquen pero que quieran escribirlo- seria taaaan feliz. A veces es bueno leer un Ethan x Dylan en español :´v**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Rotten girl-<strong>_

_Dime si, por alguna razón__  
><em>_¿Yo nací para enamorarme de ti?__  
><em>_Estando atrás de esta pared__  
><em>_murmullo en soledad, ámame_

Desde que llegaste a este repugnante lugar, no podía hacer mas que mirarte desde lejos.

Tus ojos verdes, tu cabello rubio despeinado, tu hermosa piel blanca. Realmente quede enamorado de ti.

Solo podía pensar ¨Debe ser el destino¨.

Me paso horas y horas escuchándote desde el otro lado de la pared, susurrando en silencio "ámame".

_Siempre estoy recolectando__  
><em>_Toda información relacionada a ti.__  
><em>_Y desde mi puerta cerrada__  
><em>_Quisiera poder tocar tu cara, mi amor_

Cada día que pasa, una nueva fotografía tuya pegada en mi pared.

Veo que te gusta el café, yo puedo darte todo el que quieras. No puedes dormir si no hasta las once de la noche.

Lo sé todo de ti.

Buscando entre tu basura, espiándote desde mi puerta.

Como anhelo poder tocarte, besarte, hacerte mío.

_Oh ya veo. ¿Tienes una invitada?__  
><em>_Oh! Que hermosa es, se puede ver__  
><em>_Dime cuanto, cuanto es que la amas__  
><em>_Yo la matare y después la empacare_

Aquel chico de parka naranja, sus ojos brillan de felicidad cuando está contigo y tu luces mas radiante que nunca cuando él te mira.

¿Realmente lo amas tanto?

Yo puedo ofrecerte mucho mas.

No lo soporto, no soporto escucharlo pronunciar tu nombre de distintas maneras.

"— Hey Tweekie¡, vamos al cine —"

"— Esta bien Kenny ¡Gah! —"

Y como siempre tu sedes a lo que el te pide.

_Quemare fotos de aquella mujer__  
><em>_Me pregunto ¿qué hace ella ahora?__  
><em>_Puedes hacer conmigo, lo que tu quieras__  
><em>_Yo te amo demasiado, ¿lo puedes notar?__  
><em>_En paquetes, yo guardare una colección completa de ti_

El solo juega contigo, lo he estado siguiendo. No es bueno para ti.

Va de bar en bar, embriagándose hasta no poder mas, acostándose con cualquiera.

¿Estás loco, mi amor?.

No te preocupes me encargare de que el no pueda hacerte daño jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un asesinato, al parecer encontraron el cuerpo de quien se llamaba ¨Kenneth McCormick¨ en la carretera, con apuñaladas múltiples, varios huesos rotos y decapitado.

_Amor dime ¿por qué estas llorando?__  
><em>_¿Cual fue el problema? Oh... ¿es esto?__  
><em>_Simplemente es la caja que guardo solo para ti, el__  
><em>_día en que mueras._

Puedo escuchar tus sollozos del otro lado de la habitación.

¿Duele mucho?. Tranquilo yo me asegurare de que lo olvides.

Salgo de mi apartamento. Me encuentro frente la puerta de tu hogar, me pregunto si debería tocar, no lo creo, será otro día.

Ya paso una semana y no sales.

Ya sé! tengo una idea.

Te gustan mucho los gatos, mi amado Tweek estoy seguro que esto te alegrara y dejaras de llorar.

_Pondré un regalo para ti,__  
><em>_Cada día, detrás de tu puerta__  
><em>_La cabeza de un gatito pues, yo se bien que te__  
><em>_encantan los gatos_.

Caminando por la calle, cada gato que veo lo llevo a casa, compro cajas decoradas de manera que a ti te gusten.

Con un afilado cuchillo les corto su adorable cabecita y las empaco bien.

¿Tienes miedo?, pero apenas y te he dado 11 lindos obsequios.

¿Por qué sigues sin salir?, a pesar de que siempre escribo en una nota sobre la caja "Te amo".

¿Vas a mudarte de aquí?, no pienso permitirlo.

_Quemo fotos de esa mujer que amabas__  
><em>_Me pregunto si en verdad existió__  
><em>_Te amo, pero este cliché no es bueno__  
><em>_me hace sentir realmente mal ¿lo sabes?_

Por fin has llegado, ¿en dónde estabas?, tardaste mucho.

Espero que te guste la pequeña sorpresa que deje para ti.

Un grito de horror acompañado con el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose, ya es hora.

Toco la puerta de tu apartamento. No entre por mi cuenta deberías agradecerme lo cortes que soy.

Finalmente abres.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto descaradamente, me interesa saber como estas, después de todo no dejo de sentirme culpable.

— Eeek!, lo siento en estos momentos no puedo recibir a nadie —¿Tratas de cerrarme la puerta?, después de que me preocupo por ti, que mal agradecido.

Mi pie se interpone en tu intento de descortesía.

— Hey¡, deberías ser mas amable —Te empujo y cierro la puerta tras de mi, con seguro claro.

_Prometo que, yo te amare, por siempre y ¡eternamente!_

— ¿Q-que quieres?¡ — Ya veo, aun no sabes que fui yo.

— No deberías ser tan grosero, mi querido Tweekers — Lentamente me acerco a ti, acorralándote en la pared, Woah, eres incluso más lindo de cerca.

Tomando tu rostro entre mis frías manos, acercándote mas, posando mis labios sobre los tuyos.

— Ngh — Justo como lo pensé, me has apartado.

— Te amo — Luces asustado de mis palabras. Sonrió para calmar tus temblores. ¿Qué pasa?, porque no dejas de temblar.

Te has dado cuenta.

— Aléjate de mi … — Dices cosas sin sentido, ¿no sabes que me hieres tanto?.

— No — Si no eres mío, no dejare que nadie te tenga.

Rodeo tu cuello con mis manos, aprieto fuertemente. Tus lágrimas paran. El brillo de tus ojos se ha ido. Tu respiración a cesado. Tu corazón dejo de latir.

No puedo evitar sonreír, ahora te tengo para siempre…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


End file.
